Mientras la noche avanza
by Arss
Summary: Mientas la noche avanzaba, ellos siguieron compartiendo el momento en silencio, diciéndose telepáticamente todo lo que no se habían dicho hace tiempo y que ansiaban decirlo, todo aquello que querían qué uno supiera del otro y por culpa de la distancia no sabían. Así, despacio, dejaron que sus almas se llenaran mutuamente de armonía y amor.


_"Te quiero, amor, amor absurdamente,_ _tontamente, perdido, iluminado,_  
_soñando rosas e inventando estrellas_ _y diciéndote adiós yendo a tu lado."_

—_Esta es una fiesta de las buenas,__Sakura__, así que trata de divertirte_—le había dicho Ino. Sí, se notaba que era una de las buenas, y de las mas salvajes. Estaban todos los alumnos de último semestre y unos cuantos de primero y segundo, entre su mayoría chicas. Pero todos, absolutamente todos estaban ebrios, no había estudiante que no tuviera un vaso de plástico rojo en su mano y dentro de este, líquidos de dudosa procedencia. Claro estaba que Sakura, en cuanto había puesto un pie en la puerta de entrada de la casa Uchiha, donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta, había rechazado cualquier vaso que le habían invitado a tomar.

Ahora que ya habían pasado tres horas y cuarenta minutos desde que llegó y desde que perdió a Ino de su vista, se encontraba sentada en una de las salas lounge que estaban en el jardín trasero mirando como la mayoría de los chicos bailaban al ritmo de "Midnight City" y como otros se besuqueaban con pasión en los rincones oscuros.

Realmente, deseaba con ansias volver a su habitación en el campus de la uni, donde sabía que estaría debajo de sus cobijas cómodamente dormida y sin preocupaciones. Pero las ganas de ir al baño le ganaron al pensamiento de crear un plan para escapar del lugar.

Cuando pudo pasar entre todos los adolescentes bailando eufóricamente de afuera y de dentro de la casa, llegó a la segunda planta y logro encontrar el reverendo baño, pero, ¡oh sorpresa! estaba ocupado por una chica y un chico, los cuales estaban excitadamente metiéndose la lengua hasta el esófago. Y Sakura, ya cansada de ese tipo de escenas, se vio en la penosa necesidad de echarlos de allí o sino su vejiga reventaría como globo de agua.

— ¡Eh! Esto es un baño, no una habitación de hotel —los chicos despegaron sus bocas y la miraron algo confundidos, la pelirosa se recargo en el marco de la puerta y señalo sutilmente hacía afuera —. Adios.

Ellos salieron del baño tambaleándose y dándose risitas traviesas que prometían más de lo que pasó allí adentro. Cuando hubo hecho de sus necesidades, la pelirosa lavó sus manos y abrió la puerta para salir, pero chocó con una pared de músculos, cabello castaño largo y ojos de color muy poco común entre las personas: Neji Hyuga.

—Lo siento —dijo Neji, quien se veía en perfecto estado, o sea, nada invadido por alcohol, y que auxilio a Sakura para que no cayera de sentón al suelo. ―. Mi nombre es Neji. No estoy seguro de que me conozcas pero soy amigo de Sasuke y de Naruto —Sakura soltó un pequeño bufido; claro que lo conocía. Sasuke, Naruto y el, eran como el trío de chicas populares de quien todos hablaban e idolatraban, pero en masculino. Además era primo de Hinata, una de las pocas amigas que tenía en la universidad y la segunda con la que compartía dormitorio.

—Soy Sakura —dijo ella.

—Si... err... no es que estuviera vigilándote pero noté que fuiste la única chica que no ha consumido alcohol —Sakura asintió preguntándose qué era lo que Neji quería con ella ―, así que me gustaría que me dieras una mano con Sasuke y Naruto, se han excedido con la cerveza y… se alteraron un poco.

―Entiendo ―interrumpió Sakura sacudiendo su cabeza, la curiosidad de ver a Sasuke Uchiha ebrio le ganó a toda idea de volver a su casa cuanto antes. No era por morbosa, pero lo que veía de Sasuke era que siempre estaba como una roca, su expresión jamás emanaba sentimiento alguno, a menos de que Naruto lo hiciera enfadar.

―Bien, vamos ―dijo Neji y comenzaron a andar entre las masas de adolescentes movidos por la música alta y la cerveza, hasta llegar al patio. Neji inmediatamente señalo un rincón, cerca del pequeño bar improvisado de madera. Y efectivamente, allí estaban el pelinegro y Naruto, quienes trataban, en vano, de darse puñetazos en la cara o en estomago. «Vergonzoso» pensó Sakura cuando los vio, gracias al cielo que solo ella, Neji y el barman los estaban observando.

―Eh, idiotas, ya fue suficiente ―dijo Neji cuando se acercaron. Los mencionados ni se inmutaron y siguieron con su intento de riña. Entonces el castaño tomo a Naruto de la cintura y lo alejo con dificultad del pelinegro.

― ¡Suéltame, Neji! ―dijo el rubio arrastrando las palabras y dando golpes improvisados al aire. Y Sakura, cuando notó que Sasuke iba por Naruto de nuevo para golpearlo, se puso delante del pelinegro, con sus manos en su pecho para impedirlo.

―Alto allí ―dijo la pelirosa. Sasuke con la vista notoriamente nublada, observo a Sakura, quien en un momento se sintió intimidada por él. Bien se sabía que Sasuke era el sueño húmedo de casi más del ochenta por ciento de la población femenina de la universidad, incluida Sakura, pero no permitió que lo que sentía se hiciera público, pues pensaba que sería estúpido y obviamente ella no quería pasar a ser tomada como otra fan de Sasuke dios-sexy Uchiha, para nada. Al contrarío, ella prefería pasar desapercibida, y esto no era tan malo; algunas veces, cuando Naruto, quien había conocido en su clase de francés, la saludaba, Sasuke lo hacía también aunque no tan efusivamente como el rubio. Y eso estaba bien para Sakura, siempre había sido una de las chicas que se resignaba con poco y no le molestaba porque sabía que solo era una pequeña atracción ―que con el tiempo había crecido―como cualquier otra. Nada del otro mundo. Incluso ella misma pensaba que las relaciones de novios a veces solían convertirse en problemas cansinos que quitaban tiempo, tiempo que podrías utilizar para salir con amigos, viajar o tener un trabajo y ganar dinero para ir de compras. Por eso ella había terminado con Gaara, su novio de la preparatoria, o había declinado las once invitaciones que ese chico de la facultad de derecho le hizo para salir. Y casi siempre terminaba discutiendo con Ino porque esta quería que saliera y se divirtiera, que tratara de despejar su mente y que tuviera una aventurilla de una noche y que volviera a la mañana siguiente con el vestido mal acomodado, el rímel corrido y la ropa interior desaparecida.

Pero esa no era Sakura, por eso siempre decía que no. Hasta esa noche, que por alguna intervención divina se había puesto un micro mini vestido color negro de lentejuelas y vino con su amiga rubia a la fiesta. Y Sakura le buscaba el lado bueno a eso, de verdad trataba, pero no lo encontraba. Simplemente quería estar en su habitación, tirar los tacones de quince centímetros de alto y dormir hasta el medio día del domingo.

―Sakura ―susurró Sasuke sacándola de sus pensamientos.

―Sí, soy Sakura ―dijo, aún sosteniendo al pelinegro, quien ya no prestaba atención al ruidoso de Naruto, sino solo la miraba a ella. Sakura frunció un poco el ceño, y entonces se aclaro la garganta y miro a Neji por encima de su hombro― ¿Ahora cuál es el plan?

―Lleva a Sasuke a su habitación, yo llevare a Naruto a su apartamento ―el castaño forcejeo con el rubio ― ¡Mierda, Naruto! ¡Deja de patalear! ―Sakura rodo sus ojos y asintió.

―Bien. Suerte con eso ―ella acomodo a Sasuke, de manera que uno de los brazos del pelinegro quedara en su nuca y los dos de ella en el cálido y duro torso de él, sin pasar desapercibido para Sakura lo de torso cálido y duro.

La pelirosa tuvo grandes dificultades para pasar por en medio de toda la gente que seguía bailando como si no hubieran ido a una jodida fiesta en tres años, además de subir la escalera, la cual se le hizo infinita gracias al estado de Sasuke que hacía que su peso fuera casi el doble. Pero con todo y falta de oxigeno, lograron llegar al segundo piso.

―Bien ―dijo Sakura mientras tomaba una bocanada de aire ―, ilumíname.

Sasuke, quien ya se encontraba entre la conciencia, inconsciencia y estado de coma, miro a Sakura y dijo: ― ¿Qu-ué?

― ¿Dónde está tu habitación, Sasuke?

―Así que quieres ir a mi habitación ―dijo Sasuke y sonrió socarronamente ―, todas lo hacen, todas quieren lo mismo…

―Si, Sasuke, quiero ir a tu habitación para arrojarte a la cama y yo poder ir a mi casa a dormir ―Sakura, de nuevo, aferró con fuerza a él pelinegro y caminó ―Ahora, ¿dónde está? ―el medio levantó una mano y señalo una puerta blanca que estaba junto a una gran ventana.

* * *

―Hecho, me voy a casa ―dijo Sakura después de dejar en la cama y haberle quitado la camisa y los zapatos a Sasuke, aunque ella no hizo intento de moverse, se quedo observando como la poca luz que emanaba la noche iluminaba el semidesnudo cuerpo níveo de él pelinegro. Y gracias a que el estaba bocabajo, Sakura alcanzo a ver unos cuantos lunares que adornaban la espalda de Sasuke, algo muy insignificante pero llamativo. A ella le dieron ganas de acercarse y pasar la yema de sus dedos por cada una de las manchas pequeñitas, trazarlas como si de unir los puntos se tratara, y luego se inclinaría y besaría cada una con lento fervor, como adorándolas por estar allí, en la espalda de él.

―No tienes que irte si no lo deseas ― dijo él y Sakura dio un pequeño saltito por el susto.

―Pero tengo que ― contesto ella.

―Pero no quieres ―contraataco Sasuke. Sakura, aún parada en medio de la habitación, se quedo pensando en las probabilidades de que Sasuke la invitara a quedarse, lo que le parecía la cosa más rara e imposible del mundo ―. Solo ven y acuéstate junto a mí, Sakura.

Era la segunda vez en la noche que él decía su nombre y a ella ya le dolían hasta los ojos por el simple hecho, y es que lo decía con tal tono de voz que dentro del estomago de la pelirosa se habría un vórtice de colores y de él salían alocadas mariposas que volaban sin sentido, allí y en su cabeza. «Solo sal de esa habitación, Sakura» le susurró su inconsciente. Pero hizo caso omiso y se quito su chaqueta y los tacones, y se tumbo junto a Sasuke.

―Comenzabas a tardarte ―dijo Sasuke y pasó un brazo por encima del abdomen de ella y la acerco mas hacía el. Sakura sonrío. Sabía que Sasuke no podía verla, pero aún así lo hizo.

―Mañana no vas a recordar nada ―le susurró ella, y el la apretó un poco más y dijo:

―Lo hare. Es una de las ventajas de ser yo ―Sakura soltó una risita pero no dijo nada más porque ese momento era tierno y épico, a la vez que estúpido y no quería romperlo, se molestaría bastante si lo hacía ―. Me gustas, Sakura.

Y ahora sí, ella no sabía que decir. Las palabras y el oxigeno se escaparon de su cuerpo y este se había paralizado por completo. En ese momento, sintió como Sasuke se ponía de costado y agachaba su cabeza hasta ponerla en su cuello. Esto hizo que a ella se le erizara la piel; podía sentir a Sasuke acariciándola con su nariz y sosteniéndola aún más cerca de el.

―Sasuke…

―Siento de verdad que Naruto te haya visto primero ―la interrumpió el ―, de lo contrario, desde el primer día que te vi habría ido por ti.

―Sasuke, yo no ―pero el pelinegro volvió a interrumpirla:

―El te quiere, Sakura, de verdad lo hace. Y yo también lo hago, aunque no te conozco de nada pero lo hago y te juro que si pudiera… si tan solo pudiera decírselo a Naruto…

Ella no pudo contestar a eso, simplemente dejo que Sasuke la sostuviera en sus brazos, porque de alguna forma ella también lo quería solo que no se había dado cuenta, había reprimido ese sentimiento para no ilusionarse y después terminar decepcionada, que tampoco supo que Sasuke sentía lo mismo. Y que estúpido de su parte, porque entonces las cosas hubieran sido diferentes.

―Yo no quiero a Naruto ―dijo al fin Sakura y acaricio las manos de Sasuke.

Y así, mientas la noche avanzaba, ellos siguieron compartiendo el momento en silencio, diciendo telepáticamente todo lo que no se habían dicho hace tiempo y que ansiaban decirlo, todo aquello que querían qué uno supiera del otro y por culpa de la distancia no sabían. Así, despacio, dejaron que sus almas se llenaran mutuamente de armonía y amor.

Mi primer One-shot. Espero que sea de su agrado y si algo esta mal en la escritura, inmediatamente informenme, además de que se aceptan todo tipo de sugerencias para mejorar.

**Que tengan un buen día.**


End file.
